


Acceptance (Double Drabble)

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House of Hurin Family Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance (Double Drabble)

On the night before his wedding, Faramir dreamed he was in the garden, watching Eowyn as she tended the herbs. The sun outlined her in gold.

"She's lovely."

He turned, and found himself looking down at his mother. Awake, he could never remember her face, but here in the dream he could see her clearly. He embraced her carefully; she had always been fragile. But here in the dream, she felt more solid than she ever had in life.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Raised his eyes, to see his father studying Eowyn. "She will be a credit to Gondor -- and a source of strength to you, my son."

"I love her."

"Of course." Denethor looked down at Finduilas, and they shared a smile that Faramir had not seen since death had separated them.

"You've been busy, little brother."

He looked up, unsurprised to see Boromir there as well, gazing appreciatively at Eowyn's sun-kissed beauty.

"That's my future wife you're…inspecting."

"And she seems in excellent order. You remember my advice, little brother?"

"Yes…"

"Forget everything I said. This one is too good to lose."

"Yes," Faramir said. "She is."

He woke with a smile on his face.


End file.
